halofandomcom-20200222-history
2525
*Humanity comes into contact with the Covenant for the first time. *The Ninth Age of Reclamation begins with the ascension of the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret. They declare that the Human race destroyed a vast Forerunner reliquary and are therefore to be exterminated, starting the Human-Covenant war.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 379-384 *Antonio Silva is assigned to command an ODST platoon on board the .Halo: The Flood page 134 *Biko is glassed by the Covenant sometime during this year.Queen's Diary Entry. *Miranda Keyes is born to Catherine Halsey and Jacob Keyes.Halo: Reach Limited Edition - Intersystem News, LCDR Miranda Keyes Awarded Silver Star Events January 2nd Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne, along with Captain Ponder, begin training Harvest's Colonial Militia.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 105 16th The militia goes on another march, this time with 25 kg rucksacks. In the aftermath, Johnson and Ponder attend Harvest's Solstice Celebration. Johnson is briefed by Jilan al-Cygni as to why he and Byrne are here; to prevent Insurrectionist attacks on UNSC freighters.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 105-123 17th *The Kig-Yar vessel Minor Transgression attacks another human agricultural vessel, the Bulk Discount, unaware it is a sting operation supported by the UNSC Walk of Shame.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 124-136 *Colonial Militia trainees Wallace Jenkins, Forsell, Wick and Andersen begin target practice.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 137 *The Ministry of Fortitude holds a logistics meeting. The Minister of Fortitude utilizes recreational stimulants to aid him through the ordeal.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 143 18th *Fortitude wakes up, the hangover effect of the stimulants taking hold. The Vice Minister of Tranquility alerts him to the Luminary detections made by Minor Transgression. They resolve to use them to usher in an Age of Reclamation and secure their position as the next trio of Hierarchs.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 143-158 *''Walk of Shame'' is dispatched to Reach to request that FLEETCOM send a battle group in the event of first contact escalating into bloodshed.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 166 19th Johnson regains consciousness and is debriefed by Nils Thune and al-Cygni. Johnson resolves to accelerate the militia's training.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 159-166 February 3rd Harvest's Tiara makes long-range radar contact with the Covenant cruiser Rapid Conversion. Contact is lost with Harvest soon after. 11th *First formal contact between the Covenant and humans on Harvest. Communications go awry and the Human-Covenant war begins.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages ??-?? *Jilan al-Cygni deploys a RQ-XII drone.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 391 23rd *The evacuation of Harvest begins. In the process, 22-23,000 civilians are killed. *Loki destroys the Tiara. March 6th ONI declares Onyx classified after the discovery of Forerunner relics.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 127 9th Spartan-IIs undergo rigorous chemical, physical and biological augmentations. Thirty three Spartans successfully pass the alterations. Thirty subjects die, and twelve are permanently disabled.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 55-59 30th Funeral service for those who died undergoing augmentations in the SPARTAN-II Program.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 60-63 April 20th The ''Argo'', a scoutship for the Colonial Military Administration, arrives in the Epsilon Indi system to investigate the ceasation of any contact from Harvest. The vessel transmits a confirmation of arrival. 21st Mack detects the UNSC Argo in orbit and attempts to make contact to warn it off; he fails to warn the Argo in time and it is destroyed.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 393 22nd John-117 kills three soldiers and severely wounds another from the 105th Shock Troops Division in a scuffle aboard the .Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 63-69 May 11th Preston Cole's liver fails from cirrhosis, and is subsequently replaced - as are his damaged heart and endocrine system - with flash-cloned transplants.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 459 July 1st Mack begins burying the maglev strands of the Tiara.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 395 10th *Battlegroup 4, composed of the [[CMA Heracles|CMA Heracles]], the [[CMA Arabia|CMA Arabia]] and the [[CMA Vostok|CMA Vostok]] enters the Epsilon Indi system and make contact with a Covenant ship. The Covenant ship destroys the Vostok and the Arabia with only the badly damaged Heracles escaping.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 96-97 *The Covenant ship broadcasts the following message: "Your destruction is the will of the Gods...and we are their instrument" in complete English, showing that the Covenant have been studying Humanity for some time.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 98 September 11th Spartan-IIs train with Mjolnir armor in the Reach UNSC Military Complex. Dr. Halsey determines the soldiers are ready for their first mission.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 69-74 12th *Spartan-IIs are briefed on their first mission aboard the destroyer .Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 75-81 *John-117 is promoted to Petty Officer Third Class.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 77 14th Colonel Robert Watts is captured by a Spartan-II team in an asteroid base in the Eridanus system.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 81-94 November 1st UNSC is put on full-alert for the Covenant.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 98 2nd *Office of Naval Intelligence agents Lieutenant Commander Jack Hopper and Lieutenant Demos convince Vice Admiral Preston Cole to come out of retirement and lead a fleet to retake Harvest.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 460 *The Spartan-IIs are informed of hostile contact with the Covenant and the fate of Harvest. They are introduced to Project MJOLNIR.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 94-101 27th * The Battle of Chi Ceti. **The Spartan-IIs are attacked by a Covenant ship while aboard the above Chi Ceti IV. The Spartans escape to the surface of the planet.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 102-113 **Within the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility, the Spartan-IIs are introduced and fitted with the Mjolnir Mk. IV armor.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 113-119 **The Spartan-IIs board the Covenant ship. They plant explosives at the ship's reactor and detonate them, destroying the ship.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 119-130 **Samuel-034 dies during the destruction of the Covenant ship.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 130 Engagements and Events *Skirmish over Harvest *First Battle of Harvest *Destruction of Biko *Destruction of Second Base *Battle of Chi Ceti Losses and Deaths Human *Captain Ponder *Captain Hank Gibson *Private Osmo *Cadmon Lasky *Harvest Attorney General Rol Pedersen *Wick *Habel *Jepsen *Vallen *Samuel-034 Covenant Jiralhanae *Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Maccabeus *Vorenus *Licinus *Ritul Unggoy *Deacon Dadab Kig-yar *Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar *Zhar Huragok *Lighter Than Some List of Ships Human *[[CMA Arabia|CMA Arabia]] - Destroyed by the Covenant ship holding position over Harvest. *[[CMA Argo|CMA Argo]] - Destroyed by the Covenent cruiser Rapid Conversion during the First Battle of Harvest. *[[CMA Heracles|CMA Heracles]] - Status unknown. Last seen escaping the Epsilon Indi system after being badly damaged at the hands of Covenant ship holding position over Harvest. It was later seen during the Second Battle of Harvest in 2526. *[[CMA Vostok|CMA Vostok]] - Destroyed by Covenant ship holding position over Harvest. * - Status unknown. Last seen patrolling the Lambda Serpentis system. * - Severely damaged during the Battle of Chi Ceti, but managed to make it to Reach for repairs. Instead, the ship was decommissioned at the Aszod ship breaking yards. * - Status unknown. Last seen in the Eridanus system. * - Status unknown. Last seen exiting the Epsilon Indi system following the conclusion of the First Battle of Harvest with vectors bound for Reach. *''Bulk Discount'' - Status unknown. Last seen in orbit over Harvest during the first contact with the Covenant; badly damaged during the engagement against the Covenant. *''This End Up'' - Destroyed by the Kig-Yar ship Minor Transgression. Covenant *''Minor Transgression'' - Destroyed when Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar ignited the Methane meant for Unggoy life-support in attempt to kill Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson. *''Rapid Conversion'' - Status unknown. Last seen in orbit above Harvest, glassing the planet, and eventually engaging the CMA Argo. Sources Category:Timeline